


Fighting Fire with Fire

by 2good4u



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Angst, Bonding, But he still has an attitude, Courtship, Domestic Fluff, Drama, EMT Yahaba Shigeru, Fights, Firefighter Kyoutani Kentarou, Firehouse Banter, Hurt/Comfort, I'm lazy, Injury, Kyoutani is sensitive, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Omega Verse, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Other character roles will explained throughout the story, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, There's an Akita named Yuki, Uncle Kyoutani Kentarou, Uniform Kink, mention of MPREG, mention of rape, pls love her, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2good4u/pseuds/2good4u
Summary: Kyoutani was starting to come to terms that he'll probably never find a mate. He had his sister and her son, his friends from work, and Yuki. With or without a mate he'd be perfectly content.
Until the new EMT Yahaba showed up with his secrets and to die for scent.
Now everything's a mess.
OR: Kyoutani is a alpha who is also a firefighter. He likes to see the good in life but the bad always follows him around like a shadow. One day when walking into work he's notified of a new bus (ambulance) member, Yahaba. Who looks pretty but has an ugly past. Kyoutani want's to know him but that's all up for Yahaba to decide.
 

  currently on hiatus until further notice





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Haikyuu!! fic, as well as my first alpha/beta/omegaverse fic. I'm not cool enough to have anyone edit my work before posting, I do accept constructive criticism with open arms. (just don't be too mean) I'll try to fix everything that needs to be fixed! I'm doing research on how a firehouse works and what firefighters/EMT's do. I got the basic rundown from the tv show Chicago Fire, if you want to check it out. I'm really excited for this fic, I don't know how long it'll be but that's exciting in itself. Hope you like it!

He hasn’t even gotten out of bed when Kyoutani declares that his day will be a bad one. The young alpha lays there within his falling sheets staring blankly at his cream plastered ceiling. His already low lidded eyes looking darker with the circles forming around them. Letting out a deep sigh when yet another loud bang hit against the wall that adjoins his and his next door neighbors room.

_“Ngn - Hajime t-there, there!”_

There’s a deep growl followed by a, _“Shh, the neighbors will hear!”_

_Too late for that,_ Kyoutani thinks as he gets out of bed and heads for his bathroom to take a shower. Hoping for the horny pair to be done when he’s out. The light blinds him when he flips on the switch. He flips it back off and decided that the low light streaming in through the window will do just fine. When he turns on the shower the warm spray hitting against the pink tiled wall does a good job of canceling out his neighbors moans and groans.

It doesn’t take him long to strip himself bare, he sleeps solely in his boxers. Just for extra measures Kyoutani turns on the small clock radio. Old school rock ballads begin to fill in the space that the rising steam has yet to touch.

The water is warm against his skin. Easing away all the tension in his muscles and joints that gathered while he was sleeping. He hums to _Take It Easy_ by the Eagles, one of his favorites. Kyoutani showers quickly. His short hair only needing minimal attention, same for his body. He uses a two-in-one shampoo and body wash that his older sister Kiko had bought him. Under the brand name there’s a small slogan that says, “ _An omega’s favorite sent!”_ Kyoutani snorted when he first read it. It’s total bull.

Thankfully his neighbors are done fucking when Kyoutani gets out of the shower and turns off the music. Beads of water drip from his body as he walks from the bathroom back to his bedroom, his towel doing a poor job of catching everything. He rummages through his drawers and had a hard time finding a pair of clean boxers, thankfully by the graces of whatever god was watching upon him he finds a pair of old boxers. The alpha makes a mental note to go to his Kiko’s house to wash his growing mountain of dirty clothes.

He checks his phone, more specifically the time, and realizes that he’s actually ahead of time. Having thirty minutes to spare before he has to get to the station. He could go for a smoke.

_“Isn’t it taboo for a firefighter to smoke?”_ Kiko once asked him on his days off as they watched Taku, her son and his nephew, play at the park.

When no one was looking Kyoutani flipped off his sister.

Kyoutani fished out his pack and lighter from a pair of rumpled jeans that lay on his messy floor, then pulled on said jeans up his legs. The shirt he pulled on was surprisingly clean. Though he shouldn’t be relying on luck when it comes to his clothes being clean or not. Once he’s dressed, Kyoutani puts on his slippers (a gift from Taku) and heads out his door to take his smoke.

His neighbor, Iwaizumi _Hajime_ , leans against the metal railing with a lit cigarette in his mouth. Dressed in only a flannel pair of pajama pants and house slippers, his naked back on display and showing off red scratch marks. A result of his morning romp. The air that surrounds him is thick with heat pheromones, it mixes in well with his own sent.

The loud noises this morning now make a lot more sense to Kyoutani. Heat, Iwaizumi’s omega had gone into heat. As an alpha it was Iwaizumi’s job to cater to his omega’s every want and need, no matter the time or place.

Kyoutani clears his throat to let the other alpha know that he is there. The latter startles slightly at first but then turns slowly to meet Kyoutani, he does a small bow as a greeting. The younger alpha reciprocates the gesture.

“Good morning Iwaizumi-san.” his voice is still a bit scratchy from sleep as he speaks. Kyoutani busies himself by getting a cigarette out of his pack and lighting it as Iwaizumi speaks.

Said alpha releases a plume of smoke from his nostrils, holding the slowly burning cigarette between his pointer and middle finger as he speaks. “Morning, I didn’t expect to see you this early.” he raises a brow and places his cigarette between his slightly swollen lips and inhales.

“Well I would’ve slept in if it wasn’t for my loud neighbors who go at it like bunnies.” Kyoutani says, though he doesn’t mean it in a harsh way at all. He smirks with his cigarette still pinched between his lips as Iwaizumi coughs out smoke, there’s a flush on his tanned skin. 

Iwaizumi hits his muscled chest with a fist to clear his lungs from the air. He swallows down nothing before speaking. “Listen I didn’t mean for us to be that _loud_ \- you see Oikawa is in--” 

Kyoutani cuts him off with a hand on his shoulder. “Hey I understand, I smelled it on you as soon as I stepped out. You’re doing your job as Oikawa-san’s alpha and from what I can hear a _good job_ too.” he sends a reassuring smile to the alpha in front of him.

The latter lets out a sigh of relief, “Thanks, at least _you_ understand.” he says while looking over to the empty apartment that rests on the opposite side of his and Oikawa’s. The previous tenant, a beta, had gotten fed up with the loud noises that would seep in through their walls every month. It had been up for rent for the past two months yet no one had yet to claim it.

“It’s because I know how to deal with the two of you.” Kyoutani responded, which was entirely true. Besides having Iwaizumi as his loud neighbor, the alpha also worked alongside Kyoutani at the fire department. The two had met in the academy, Oikawa met Iwazumi during his training there while he was still studying at university, luckily the two of them were sent to the same station. “By the way, have you told Chief that you won’t be coming in this week.” he finishes off his cigarette and releases the smoke, stubbing it out on the metal railing and flicking it off the edge.

“Mhm, I had scheduled this week off already. After being with Tooru for so long I don’t need to ask him when his heats will start, I just sort of _know_.” he also finishes off his cigarette, though he has a portable ashtray and leaves the cigarette there.

Kyoutani nods. “Hey shouldn’t you be in there with Oikawa-san and not out here with me?” he asks as well points from Iwaizumi’s door to where they stand.

“He’s sedated for now but he could spike up again at any second”

Just as Iwaizumi speaks the front door opens to the apartment opens slightly to reveal a flushed Oikawa dressed solely in a silk robe. A thick wave of heat pheromones hits the two alpha’s head on. The heady stench not affecting Kyoutani for he has known the pair for so long and that Oikawa is mated. 

“ _Iwa-chan!_ Come back in!” Oikawa whines petulantly.

Iwaizumi clears his throat, Kyoutani doesn’t mention it but the other alpha is obviously affected by his omega’s intoxicating scent. “I will, now go inside before you attract any young alpha’s.” he instructs in a low tone, his _alpha voice_ . He doesn’t want to beat up a kid, _again._

Newly presented alpha’s are more likely to try to infiltrate mated pairs and nests, though the outcome of success is slim to none.

Oikawa lets out a mewl but does as his alpha told. He waves a Kyoutani before going back in. “Bye, bye Kyou-chan.” then he’s gone, his scent still lingers though it isn’t as strong as it was when the door was open.

Iwaizumi scratches the back of his neck. “I have to go and--”

Kyoutani waves him off with a laugh. “Don’t _tell me!_ Now go I can practically see your tail wagging with excitement, and remember that you don’t want a pup just yet.” he ends with a wink.

The older alpha chokes on his spit but doesn’t say anything, he quickly grabs his things and heads into his apartment where Oikawa is waiting for him. Kyoutani does the same, heading back into his apartment and begins to pack his overnight bag for his shift at the station. He grabs a change of clothes, pajamas, and his toiletries. He’ll be doing a 24 hour shift, on call for whatever may happen when he’s there, once his shift is over he’ll be able to go home and rest for twelve hours then go back to work to start over. The alpha leaves his lighter and pack of cigarettes on his nightstand before he leaves.

The firehouse isn’t far from where Kyoutani’s apartment complex is, about a thirty minute walk- forty if he’s feeling tired. He passes the local elementary school on his way, during the holidays some of the firefighters go over to teach the kids safety rules as well as read to them, and take pictures infront of the fire engine alongside Yuki the firehouse dog. Some of the kids that walk with their parents to the school recognize him and ask him to bring the playful akita to play with them. Kyoutani tells them they he’ll see what he can do with a smile on his face.

After he passes the school he walks through a few residential streets and then the firehouse comes into his view. The ladder truck is parked outfront and is being washed by the new recruits as both Bokuto and Kuroo watch. The Engineer and Lieutenant bark out orders to the recruits and laugh at the same time.

“I thought hazing only happened in university?” Kyoutani says as he walks up to the two alphas. He holds his duffle bag over his shoulder.

Bokuto laughs between the handful of chips he stuffs into his mouth, crumbs falling into his tank top. “We’re showing ‘em what they’re missing out, right bro?”

“Right bro.” Kuroo nods, his glasses glinting against the sunlight. There’s a megaphone in his hand, he pulls it to his mouth and calls out to the recruits even though they’re no less than five feet away. “Lev! I want to see my reflection in those rims!”

The recruit, Haiba Lev, who is as tall and maybe even taller than Kuroo gets up from his crouched position with a groan. “Lieutenant Kuroo can I please switch with Sho-chan?” he asks while pointing to the smaller recruit who has the task of cleaning the ladder. 

“What did you just say? Bo, what did he just say?” Kuroo asks the engineer, Lev stiffens and pales.

“Hmm, I think he was just complaining. And if i specifically remember we said _no complaining allowed_.” 

Lev laughs awkwardly, hurriedly. “Ha ha you know what I actually think I’m okay with what I’m doing Lieutenant.”

“Nu uh uh, recruit you know the rules. If one of you complains then _all of you_ pay the price.” Kuroo says, his glasses sliding down his nose he glares at the three nerve wracked recruits as they await their punishment. “Now all of you take three laps around the house!” he orders while clapping his hands.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke, younger brother of senior firefighter Tanaka Saeko, groans. “Ugh damnit Lev, that's the second time today!” he throws down the wet sponge he was using to wipe down the windows. 

“ _Six_ laps thanks to that little outburst, now go before I make it nine!”

The three recruits drop everything and begin to run like they’re being chased. The remaining three alpha’s break out into a laugh. Bokuto and Kuroo punch each others shoulders, followed by a playful shove.

“When we were recruits they weren’t that tough.” Kyoutani comments after his fit of laughter supsided.

Kuroo shrugs. “Eh, they should’ve, maybe if they had Bo and I would’ve been sympathetic.”

Kyoutani watches as Bokuto walks over to the small flower bed on one side of the fire house and grabs a handfull of gravel, sprinkling and tossing it against the truck. He nods approvingly at the clearness in the windows, thanks to Tanaka, and then wipes his dirt covered hand across it. Kuroo can’t stop laughing. 

“You two are brutal. I’m leaving before they think I’m apart of this.” He says and begins to walk backwards towards the fire house, both garage doors pulled up and revealing its entire insides.

Bokuto nods. “That’s okay with us, _oh_ and before I forget there’s a new bus member. An _omega_. Captian  is showing ‘em around the house.” His lips form into a sly smile. “Go introduce your single self.”

Kyoutani flips the engineer off and begins to walk away just as the recruits make their first lap of many around the building. He whistles as he passes through the threshold, Yuki lifting up from her bed and running to him with her curled tail wagging excitedly. The alpha scratches her between her pointed ears, letting out a chuckle when she looks like she’s smiling up at him. He leaves her to play with her toys and heads to the locker rooms to put away his duffle bag. 

He passes by Hanamaki Takahiro who is taking inventory.

“Hey did you hear? New bus member is an omega!” he says excitedly.

Kyoutani nods with a hum. “Yeah, Bo told me on my way in. What did you think of them?”

Matsukawa rounds the corner with a box in his arms, more inventory. “He loves him and already wants to begin a lifelong friendship.”

Hanamaki shoves his mate. “Shut up, I finally have another male omega in the house to talk to besides Azumane. Let me live.”

_So it’s a guy,_ he thinks to himself. “I’m gonna,” he lifts his duffle bag to get his words across that he wants to put it away, “go.”

The two nod and continue with marking the inventory. The pair didn’t start off as mates, one thing led to another as they worked alongside each other and they became who they are today. It also isn’t abnormal for omegas in the workforce. If they are able and prove themselves through the same training every beta and alpha has to go through, they have the job. Besides Hanamaki and Asahi Azumane, there a is female omega; Yachi Hitoka. Both Azumane and Yachi work the ambulance (bus). Hanamaki may be an omega but his build, strength, and attitude can go against an alpha’s.

Kyoutani reaches the locker room and finds his locker. Stuffing his bag into it. Just as he closes it the sound of footsteps begins to approach.  

“This is the locker room it serves to all our members. Your locker is located next to Azumane’s, I’m sure you know him already.” Captain Ukai is first to come into view. Both he and Kyoutani lock eyes. “Ah there you are Kyoutani, besides Iwaizumi you haven’t met our new member.”

Before he has time to respond Ukai steps aside to reveal him, the new omega member. He’s dress comfortably in jeans and a t-shirt, with a tracksuit jacket pulled over his slim shoulders. His face is a bit round at his cheeks but overall it’s slim. He has big hazel eyes and a soft smile, neatly combed light brown hair at the top of his head. _Holy fuck._

“Yahaba Shigeru meet Kyoutani Kentarou.”

Maybe today won't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me/talk to me on tumblr: 2good4yuu.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a mixture of funny, cute, and sad. i updated the tags and put in 'minor character death" you'll see why. just to let you know i love them even though i already killed them off. ◔_◔

Kyoutani stands quietly, everyone in the locker room stands in silence, an _awkward_ silence. After Captain Ukai had introduced the omega, both he and Yahaba expected a response from the firefighter. Yet they got nothing. It’s not that Kyoutani is repulsed by the new member, quite the opposite. He’s just not good with words. Especially towards pretty people.

The firehouse intercom is what breaks the thick silence. It crackles then shrieks before the familiar, monotone, voice belonging to Kunimi Akira breaks through. He serves as the Chief’s secretary. 

“Captain Ukai, Chief Irihata wants to see you in his office.” he says slowly, there’s another crackle from the speaker and then the line goes dead. 

Ukai lets out a deep sigh, something he had been holding in for too long. The older man shrugs. “Well that’s my cue to leave, I apologize Yahaba I have to cut your tour short the old geezer wants me.” he lays a calloused hand on the omega’s covered shoulder. 

“Oh no that’s okay, you didn’t have to do that in the first place, thank you though sir.” Yahaba replies with a kind smile and even kinder voice.

“ _Sir_ ,” Ukai repeats quietly to himself. He squeezed the soft flesh under his palm. “Jesus, you’re a well mannered one. Hopefully it rubs off on my ill mannered crew, right Kyoutani?” he says then looks over to the still quiet young alpha.

Kyoutani reacts instantly to his captain's words. He scoffs and rolls his eyes away from him. “You wish capp, now get outta ‘er before Chief--”

His words are cut off by the intercom turning on once again, the cackle and shriek a bit rushed from before. “ _Ukai!_ ” It’s the chief, who sounds really irritated. The intercom cuts off with a slam.

“--blows his top off.” Kyoutani finishes slowly after the outburst.

The captain clears his throat. “I should go now, and Kyoutani,” the firefighter perks up at his name. “Do me a favor and finish Yahaba’s tour give ‘em the house rundown.” he flashes him a smile before turning and jogging out of the locker room.

Once again silence washes over the locker room. Both Kyoutani and Yahaba stand within a foot from one another, the omega waits patiently for the alpha to make a move. Though with the way Kyoutani locks his eyes onto the floor lets Yahaba know that he’s slow to warm up to others. He rocks on the heels of his sneakers before pitching up a conversation.

“So should we do it now, or do you wanna finish yourself off here and find me to do it later?”

Kyoutani startles at Yahaba’s words, ultimately choking on his saliva. The alpha attempts to suppress the itching cough in his throat but fails, his breath sputters out in a warm wet cough. Golden eyes turning red and stinging with water. _Fucking embarrassing,_ he thinks to himself as he catches his breath. He leans a shoulder on the cold lockers to his left, taking in deep much needed intakes of air. Yahaba has been staring at him wide eyed throughout his whole ordeal, though keeping his small smile placid and calm. Being an EMT he’s probably seen far worse than a guy choking on his own saliva. 

He wipes away the salty water that had collected on his lower lashes. “S-Sorry, _what did you just say?_ ” Once his words leave Kyoutani’s mouth he grimaces, his throat feels raw.

Yahaba’s eyebrows twitch slightly, his eyes a bit brighter, and smile a bit wider. _He gets it._ He understands why Kyoutani had his embarrassing outburst, almost choked himself to death. Slowly coming to a realization that his words had a hidden double meaning. The omega lets out a chuckled sigh, averting his eyes from a blushing Kyoutani. Hopefully out of respect and not because he thinks Kyoutani is some immature alpha who’s never popped a knot.

Which he has, just not in a long time. A _really_ long time.

“I meant the _tour_ , you seemed to be busy here when Captain Ukai introduced us…” His words are slow, he’s still not looking at Kyoutani, it’s fucking awkward. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” This time his words are a bit rushed and a light blush coats his round cheeks. 

Embarrassment travels fast.

Shit, for some reason Kyoutani feels like a dick. Well he _did_ turn an entirely innocent situation into something vulgar. Like Yahaba would actually present himself to Kyoutani on their first day meeting one another, like he would present himself to the alpha _at all!_ Stupid. Kyoutani is fucking stupid.

He shakes his head. “Nah, that's okay we can do it - do the tour now.” He says, his throat still stings from before but not as much. “Let me just put my phone away, yeah?”

That soft smile reappears on Yahaba’s face. Which is probably soft too. “Yeah that’s fine with me.” He agrees and Kyoutani shouldn’t feel so accomplished. 

Kyoutani then proceeds to fish out his phone from his pants. He suddenly remembers that they’re quite dirty, wondering if there are any embarrassing _ominous_ stains on the denim. While he thinks about that and mentally scolds himself for being a good for nothing slob, his hands start to shake. Yet another thing to worry about. He has a hint to why his body is acting this way but this isn’t the time nor place for that, it needs to stop _now._  

The alpha completes the lock’s combination and swings the teal door open, the first thing he sticks in is his burning face. In attempts to calm himself down. His mental pep talk consists of ‘calm down’ and ‘get yourself the fuck together bitch’. His phone comes later, he checks it before turning it off. Finding a text from Iwaizumi who asks him to bring over a few groceries after his shift. Kyoutani understands, Iwaizumi would’ve gone to the store himself but his job right now is to take care of Oikawa. He doesn’t text back knowing that his friend would understand as well that he has other important things to do at the firehouse than text.

“Okay,” He says through a sigh. “Ready?”

Yahaba nods. “Ready.” 

Rather than leading Yahaba out of the locker room, Kyoutani takes him in the opposite direction towards the small in home gym. The room is slightly smaller than the locker room but big nonetheless. There aren’t any windows so the stench of sweat lingers in the stale air. Two treadmills sit to the right of the door, a single elliptical after them. A leg press rests before them, the weight setting its left on amazes Yahaba. Whoever can press 80 must have rock hard thighs. Kyoutani points out the power tower, it stands next to the leg press, Yahaba thought it was some sort of gym issued coat rack. The wall opposite to the one with the treadmills and elliptical is more of a wall length mirror, with two racks of dumbbells they range from some that are smaller than Yahaba’s arm to being as big as his bead. Single thick round weights to put on the barbells rest against the rack. In the middle of the room is a squat station and bench press, they sit on a black cushioned mat. A refrigerator stocked with energy drinks sits in the far corner of the room.

Kyoutani keeps walking forward. There’s a metal door next to the refrigerator, he opens it and steps outside. Revealing a fenced in basketball court. There are a few basketballs lying randomly around, out of all the equipment they seem to lack a ball rack.

“That over there,” Kyoutani’s voice breaks through the cool air, he points to a small patch of land near the end of the building. Plants and roots of all kinds sprouting out from the ground. “Is our garden, we’re all supposed to tend to it but it’s usually Iwaizumi who isn’t here or his mate Oikawa who comes over often and helps out with meals.”

The two walk over to it. There are a few in season vegetables that are sprouting as well as some plants, most likely put there to ward off bugs. Kyoutani crouches down to touch a random leaf. “If you’re gonna play make sure not to get the ball in here, or step in here. Those two worked really hard on this and it actually helps us with saving money at the grocery store.” as he talks he grabs the canteen and sprinkles the plants.

Yahaba smiles at his actions. “I don’t plan on it, basketball isn’t really my area of expertise.”

“Really?” Kyoutani asks while standing up, he wipes his hands on his pants. “But you’re quite fit.” the words leave his brain and out his mouth before he can even think. “I mean--”

“That’s okay, and thank you for the compliment. I just run.” Yahaba laughs, it travels with the wind. The awkward air that used to be around them gone and replaced with something else.

Kyoutani pulls his lips into a closed smile. “Yeah, you’re welcome. Running is good though. You can even take Yuki out with you, just watch out she’s still a pup and likes to pull.” he offers the advice as the turn back and walk through the gym.

“That’s okay I like it when they pull.” Kyoutani is pretty sure, 99% sure that Yahaba didn’t mean it in _that_ way but he still stiffens up. Luckily the omega catches himself before Kyoutani almost dies again. “Sorry, I meant that it makes me run even faster. I like a challenge.” he says and side eyes Kyoutani with a smile.

“Y-Yeah, same.” The alpha wishes he can hide the fact that he’s breathless but he can’t.

The tour proceeds in silence once again. Though it didn’t feel awkward, it was a comfortable silence. Kyoutani led Yahaba through the memorial hall, with pictures of past firefighters who unfortunately passed away while on duty. He explains to the omega of a former recruit, Kindaichi Yuutarou, who had passed while working a fire.

A whole apartment complex had gone into flames, it was all hands on deck, even though they were new the recruits were sent in along side them. Kindaichi was sent in with Kyoutani and Iwaizumi, the pair had taken him under their wing and had been training him at the firehouse. The smoke was pitch black and thick, heat all around them. Making everything they carried a thousand times heavier. One moment Kindaichi was gripping Kyoutani’s shoulder then by the next he wasn’t. Both Iwaizumi and Kyoutani had called out for him, waiting for him with bated breath to respond.

“A minute passed, then five, after that it felt like a century.”Kyoutani said while his eyes trained on Kindaichi’s recruit picture. “Captain was yelling at Iwa and I to come out, _threatening our positions_ . We didn’t want to go but we _had_ to, ya know?” he looks Yahaba from the side with a smile that doesn't quite reach.

Yahaba nods solemnly. “What happened after that? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“It’s alright.” The alpha lets out a sigh and gathers himself. “The fire eventually was put out about an hour and a half later. We found him huddled over a young girl, he was in a room only fifteen feet from where me and Iwa were standing. Initial cause of death was smoke inhalation, he had taken off his oxygen mask and had given it to the girl though there were burns from the fire.” memories of that day still feel fresh. As well as the day they had put the body to rest. 

Kindaichi’s parents looked so broken and small.

“I’m sorry.” Yahaba’s voice breaks Kyoutani out of his thought.

Kyoutani clears his throat. “Me too, but we all know the risks when we sign up for this job. Going in and never coming out is something that everyone prepares for. I just wish he had a little more time  s’all.” he sniffs and looks away. _Calm down._

“We can stop the tour if you want to? Come back again another time.” 

The alpha clears his throat once again, this time louder. He shakes his head. “No that’s okay, let’s just move on. C’mon.” he said while stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking away from the picture.

Yahaba took one last look then follows.

They walked up a small flight of stairs, it lead them to the second floor. The living quarters were found up here. A bathroom with a urinal, two privacy toilets, three showers, and three sinks. A small lounge like area with an old tv and threadbare couches. There were two medium sized book shelves pushed in a corner, overflowing with a variety of texts, a plaque reading _Kindaichi’s Corner_ on a wall. Yahaba found the small memorial kind, he imagined that Kindaichi was quite the reader back then.

Walking out of the lounge was the sleeping area, ten beds sectioned off by privacy walls took the entire space. Both Yahaba and Kyoutani made their steps quiet for there were a few beds taken by resting firefighters, one with bulky head phones covering his ears and the other with what looked like a frown on his lips and brow.

“If you have the chance I recommend doing what they’re doing. These shifts are long, everyone needs at least some sleep.” Kyoutani whispered as he lead Yahaba down another flight of stairs.

They were in yet another hall, this time one that had mostly empty walls. There was a bulletin board on Yahaba’s left. Multiple flyers with events pinned up, pictures of the members doing random everyday things, his eyes landed on someone familiar. Kyoutani, he had a wide smile on his face as he held up a smaller wide eyed Yuki. Most likely the day they welcomed her to the house. Next to the pictures was a chart listing multiple chores that had to be done around the firehouse. The alpha had the task of feeding the rambunctious akita, it seemed fitting.

“These two rooms are our supply closets,” Kyoutani points them out to Yahaba. “Though you’ll most likely use this one, it has all the medical supplies you’ll be needing.” He opens up the door and the smell of disinfectant hits their noses. Closing the door almost immediately since he really hates that smell, it reminds him of hospitals.

Their shoes make soft sounds against the concrete under their feet as they walk away. Their final destination on the tour is the kitchen, when they enter it’s bustling with life and firefighters. A few play cards on a table, the eldest Tanaka beating the boys and taking their money. Yaku Morisuke stands up and calls her out for cheating, in reality he’s just a sore loser. Saeko places her hands on her hips and laughs in his red face. Lieutenant Sawamura lets his poor hand of cards flop onto the table, yet another loss and another big bill taken away from his wallet.

There are two people who are actually in the kitchen for the soul purpose to cook. Yahaba recognizes Azumane instantly, his tall frame working on cutting up vegetables for a salad he’s making.  The chef for the evening is drastically smaller than Azumane, the omega briefly remembers him introducing himself as Watari. Both Kyoutani and Yahaba walk further into the kitchen to get a look at what they’re cooking. It’s curry, something hearty yet simple to serve. It also smells delicious.

“You!” Watari calls out, Yahaba looks around and points to himself. “Yes you, try this.” he holds out a spoon that’s topped with curry.

Yahaba takes it without protest, Kyoutani smiles to himself from beside him. There’s a sweetness to it, like always, though after another chew it turns spicy. It’s a surprise but it’s a good surprise. He lets out a hum. “It’s really good.” he says once everything is swallowed.

Watari smiles proudly. “I know.” 

Kyoutani has half the mind to smack the beta upside his head. Though he opts for stealing a spoonful of curry instead. It _is_ good. He almost chokes to death _again_ when Bokuto shoves next to him. He takes in a deep breath and sighs at the wonderful smell. The engineer then notices Kyoutani and Yahaba with their spoons, putting the everything together in his mind.

“ _Hey_ that’s no fair that they get to try and I don’t!” He whines. If Yahaba had closed his eyes he could’ve sworn that the person whining was a child and not a grown alpha man. 

“Oh hush you big baby, it’s already done just wait to be--”

The beta is cut off by the alarm sounding off. Somethin’s happened and they’re needed. Watari shuts off the stove and covers the curry. He unties his apron and throws it randomly to the side. Azumane carefully places his knife down and shuffles to the fridge to put away the salad. Bokuto whines about ‘this always happens’ and races in the direction Watari and Azumane went. Both Kyoutani and Yahaba follow everyone in the kitchen out to where they gather in front of the trucks. 

Captain Ukai stands waiting for them. “We have a multiple car pile up in a major intersection, exact number injured are unknown currently, the cause was a drunk cargo driver coming from a nearby bar.” He waits for everyone to take the information in and then claps his hands. “Alright! Everyone suit up and fall out!” 

They scatter, firefighters going one way to change and EMT’s going another. Before they part Kyoutani claps Yahaba on his shoulder. The omega looks at him.

“Before I forget, welcome to Firehouse 48.” He says over the loud bustling noises. He then holds out a fist.

Yahaba bumps his own fist against it. Adrenalin flowing through his veins with each passing second. “Thanks.”

  
And then they’re off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only the beginning to a whole lot of crazy. if you liked this chapter please feel free to tell me on here or on my tumblr! you should also follow it too (￣ω￣)...
> 
> http://2good4yuu.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy belated new year! i'm back from a mini vay-kay that consisted of my cousins coming in from out of town/state and visiting my grandma. i'm still on winter break from college, i won't go back till the 6th of february. i plan to write a lot before that dreadful day comes. other than saying that i'm finished talking, for now. please read on and thank you for the kudos and comments. y'all are the sweetest. bye!

They arrived on scene a few minutes later, sirens blaring and wailing. A few cop cars were stationed at each intersection, yellow tapping them off and directions oncoming traffic in the opposite way. The four way intersection was put to a halt due to the multiple car pile up. Five cars and one cargo truck sitting, crumbled and smoking, right in it’s center.

When they come to a full stop everyone is quick to jump into action.

Kyoutani fixes the thick red suspender over his right shoulder as he walks over to where Daichi and Kuroo talk to one of the officers. Recognizing the always ecstatic, Nishinoya Yuu. He has his thumbs hooked in his utility belt as he speaks to them.

“We’ve managed to clear most of the drivers and passengers, just a few bumps that’ll be quick to look at.” He points to three cars that sit, slightly scratched and dented on the far left side from where they stand. “Though there's a young female, alpha, in the lexus. She’s lodged in there tight, not injured, but agitated and wants to get out. The next is a family of three in the honda; alpha male, omega female, and toddler. They took the brunt of the cargo truck, we didn’t move them in fear that we’d make a wrong move.” They follow his hand to where said cars lay, smoking and smashed. Far worse than the other three to their left.

Daichi nods with his words. “Thank you Noya, it’s a good that that you decided to leave them. We don’t know if anything is broken yet.” he pats the small alpha on his uniformed shoulder. Then turns to the small groups that has huddled around them. “Alright you’ve already heard what’s been said so you don’t need to be briefed. Hanamaki and Yaku, I want you two to get _Jaws_ , Kuroo if you can have one of your guys help them please.” Daichi turns to his fellow lieutenant.

“Mhm, Kyoutani go with them.” he turns to the slightly younger alpha with a nod. “As for the rest of you I want two of you to spray the hoods with flame retardant, stop anything from happening. Those who are left I want you to asses those other drivers and passengers, help the bus members out.” he claps his hands and begins to shoo everyone away. “Get moving!

Kyoutani breaks into a small jog, catching up with Hanamaki and Yaku who have already grabbed the jaws of life that the not to originally named _Jaws_. They carry the contraption to where the Honda sits. Watari spraying it with flame retardant. His face is pinched as he does his job, Kyoutani realizes why when he steps closer and closer to the dented in car.

A thick wall of pheromones. Specifically _distress_ pheromones. Whoever was old enough to give off a scent was doing it right now. Mixing in together and making Kyoutani’s head spin in every direction. He knew that his friends were doing no better than him, Yaku already managed to lift the neckline of his shirt over his nose, while Hanamaki sports a light flush over his cheeks and nose.

A few distressed and pained growls emit from the driver's side of Honda. The alpha male sensing them approaching even when he can’t physically see them. Both Yaku and Hanamaki back down and let Kyoutani deal with him, he’s always left to deal with the distressed alphas.

“Who’s there?” he sounds pained despite the growl that tells Kyoutani’s instincts to back off. He’s a few years older than him and if he were able to move right now, he’d most likely beat Kyoutani to a pulp. All the adrenaline from the accident and urge to protect his hurt mate and pup is building up inside of him.

“Fire Department, we’re here to help you and your family. Everything will be okay, Mr?” 

“Tachi...bana Kei, my mate and my pup are they okay?” The alpha asks as he tries to turn to where his wife sits, panicked though talking to Hanamaki. Yaku popping in and out of her line of vision as he talks to her about their pup, a girl who looks to be no older than a year. He stops his turn abruptly and lets out a pained sound. Everyone stops their ministrations to look at him.

Kyoutani reaches in carefully to hold the pained alpha still. “Tachibana I can’t have you moving right now, not until I get our paramedics looking at you. Can you tell me what hurts the most right now?”

There’s another pained sound. Kyoutani can feel him shaking from where he holds the alpha still. “It’s my neck and legs they both hurt the most right now.”

Kyoutani nods and begins to trail his eyes from the man's face to where his legs are pinned tight by the steering wheel. A cause from the collision. He looks over the roof of the car and meets Hanamaki’s eyes mouthing the words ‘not good’ to him. “Okay, that’s a good thing that you can still feel your legs Tachibana. Really good. Now I’m gonna put my jacket over your head right now because me and my friends are going to get you out of here and we don’t want nothing to hit you.”

He shoulders off his heavy duty jacket and carefully places it over his head. Both Yaku and Hanamaki do the same thing with his mate and daughter. “I’m going to warn you right now, it’s going to get really loud and it might get hot as well. I don’t want you to move at all okay. Everything that we’re doing is in your best interest.”

“Okay.”

With that Hanamaki has the OK to start working. He starts with breaking the windows, clearing of them from the glass so that he can get a good angel to pinch the jaws on. The loud noise scares the small one year old, she starts to cry. Yaku tries his best to sooth her as Hanamaki continues with his work.

The sound of metal bending makes her cry louder for her parents. Her mother, despite being afraid herself, tries her best to make her voice loud enough to hear. Kyoutani holds up the roof as Hanamaki continues to separate it from the car, once he’s half way done a few other firefighters help Kyoutani out. They lift the roof up and away from the car when Hanamaki is finished.

Both Yahaba and Azumane who have been on standby step in. Azumane grabs the baby, only a few cuts as a result from an already broken window. She whimpers but finds his omega sent soothing, he hands her off to Hanamaki who walks her over to the ambulance.

Kyoutani finds himself looking at Yahaba as he works. He speaks to the alpha in a calm tone, running a quick vision field test with his fingers before smiling to himself. “I’m pretty sure you have a concussion, that’s why you keep seeing spots right now.” he turns to Kyoutani who perks up at his attention. “I need a c-collar, two. One for him and his mate, right Azumane?” he looks across to Azumane who cradles the female omegas face gently. He sends them a nod as a response.

The alpha takes his order and jogs towards the ambulance. Hanamaki holds the already bandaged baby and feeds her water carefully. Kyoutani tries his best not to make a mess as he looks for the c-collars, only dropping a box of gauze. He’s back at Yahaba’s side within another minute. Passing the collars out like candy.

“Thanks, okay Tachibana this might hurt a little but I need you to stay still. Once this is on I can start with getting your legs free.” Yahaba is quick though careful at the same time while he works. Talking the injured alpha through his actions, making sure to use soothing words when pain erupts in him. He fastens the neck brace to the man’s neck and then pulls away with a smile. “I bet that feels a little better, once you get to the hospital it’ll be a lot more better. Now let me see what I can do for your legs.”

The firefighter watches the omega as he crouches down to level his eyes with the injured alpha’s legs, biting on his bottom lip. He puts his hands on his knees and pushes himself up to stand once again. Walking over to Kyoutani.

“His legs are really stuck, this truck really did a number on their car.”

Kyoutani lets out a sounds of agreement. “I’m surprised that there still _is_ a car.” he clears his throat when Yahaba blinks at him. “What do you need?”

“I need you to give me enough room to slip him out. Maybe you can use the jaws to pry open some space for me?” Yahaba asks.

“Sure, I’ll get to it right away.”

Kyoutani jogs over to Yaku, he starts up the machine and begins to remove the door from the car’s frame. Once it’s gone they work on separating the steering wheel from where it crushed the trapped alphas legs, they place the contraption in a secure spot before starting the separation. It’s a loud noise then the injured man is screaming, both Kyoutani and Yaku stop instantly and remove the machine from the car. Yahaba swoops in once everything is cleared.

“It’s okay,” He says softly. Kyoutani watches from behind, amazed that Yahaba can be so calm and unaffected by the strong wave of distress the alpha and his mate are giving off. “We’re going to take you and your family to the hospital now.” Just as he finishes his words he steps aside to let the gurney through.

Yahaba along with Kyoutani and Yaku help the alpha onto the hard surface. Yahaba straps him in, telling him not to trash around even though his instincts are telling him to do so. They rush over to the ambulance, the alphas wife already inside with their daughter. Azumane helps Yahaba lift the gurney into the back before shutting the doors with Yahaba inside, from the small back window Kyoutani can see the omega administering IV’s to the alpha and his mate. Azumane gets into the driver seat and starts up the siren, heading out toward the hospital.

There’s a hand on Kyoutani’s shoulder, he turns to find Yaku. A sheen of sweat coating his forehead. He lets out a puff of air. “That was...fun.”

The alpha nudges Yaku’s in his ribs lightly. “Yeah, let’s go help with the clean up.”

 

* * *

 

Kyoutani lays in one of the beds with his hands folded behind his head. The sound of footsteps coming up from the staircase wakes him from his light nap, he peeps an eye open to find that Yahaba and Azumane have entered the sleeping area. They share quiet words as they enter the room. 

The taller omega out of the two jumps slightly and shoves his hand into his pocket, retrieving his vibrating phone. He murmurs a few words to Yahaba before leaving the room to take his call. Kyoutani sits up when Yahaba walks further into the room, he stops when he notices the alpha.

“Oh! Did I wake you, sorry.”  He links a few fingers together against his stomach, squeezing them as he rocks on the balls of his feet.

Kyoutani shakes his head whilst letting out a short yawn. “No, no it’s fine I was about to get up anyway. You guys just got back?”

Yahaba walks closer to where Kyoutani sits up in the twin sized bed, leaning his side against the small privacy wall. “Mm, yeah, we were radioed to house call right after we dropped that family off.”

“Jeez, you’re first day here and you’ve already done so much!”

The omega shakes his head with a small laugh. “But it’s fine I’m used to this stuff.”

“Yeah? Well that’s good to hear, what do you think about Asahi?” Kyoutani asks while he gets up from the bed. He does a small stretch, his lower back letting out a satisfied crack. Unfortunately he doesn’t notice Yahaba’s eyes on the small sliver of tanned skin that shows when his t-shirt hikes up.

Yahaba looks away and licks his lips. “Azumane is good company. It’s nice having someone who understands you around, even though he’s a bit shy.” there’s a small smile on his lips when he talks.

The alpha finishes his stretch with a sigh. Wiggling his toes before slipping his feet back into his shoes. “He is a little shy at first but he’ll warm up to you in no time. After all his mate did manage to snag him and Noya’s a total riot.” he says with a small smile.

“Noya?” Azumane never mentioned something about a mate to Yahaba. Then again they’ve only known eachother for a short period and the fellow omega isn’t the ‘let me tell you my life story in five minutes’ type. “That name sounds familiar.”

“Well it should. Remember the officer Daichi and Kuroo were talking to?” Yahaba nods slowly. Though still not fully understanding why Kyoutani is talking about some police officer when the omega wants to know about his partner's - friend’s? - mate. “Short, a bit animated, has that odd tuft of dyed hair?”

“Yeah I saw him? But weren’t we talking about Azumane’s mate?”

Kyoutani shouldn’t like Yahaba’s confused features as much as he does right now. He lets the feeling slide this time, only because Yahaba is the definition of clueless. It’s...funny. “We still are, that officer’s name is Nishi _noya_ Yuu. Also known as Asahi’s mate.” Once he’s finished speaking he notices that his cheeks have started to ache. Is he really smiling that hard right now? When was the last time he felt so comfortable with someone so new?

Wait.

“ _What?!”_ Yahaba all but yells.Thankfully there’s no one else up here but them. They can be as loud as they want. “But they look so _different._ ” His voice drops to a whisper towards the end of his sentence.

The alpha is still reeling from his inner thoughts. He manages to nod his head. “You’re right but sometimes different works.” His words are slow but he’s managed to string a few good words together. That deserves a mental clap on his back.

Yahaba has collected himself from his small outburst. “That’s true.”

After that the air around them gets quiet. They just stand there, not really doing anything and trying their best to not get caught staring by the other. It’s not awkward per say but there’s something there that either of them can quiet put a name to.

Yahaba is the one to break the few minutes of silence by clearing his throat. Kyoutani takes his chance to look at him, only because when someone clears their throat it’s because they’re about to start up conversation. Strictly because of that.

“I was wondering if you could maybe tell me about the others who work here?” He asks and Kyoutani has never once seen someone twiddle their thumbs but Yahaba graces him with the sight. “Since I’m new here and you’re the only one I’ve actually talked to.”

At first Kyoutani doesn't say anything for a few seconds but eventually he does. “Yeah that sounds fine, I did show you around this place so why not tell you about the people who occupy it aswell.”

Yahaba lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

So they talk. Well it’s more like Kyoutani talks and Yahaba listens. The alpha starts off with himself, nothing too personal though, just a few facts and a little bit of his backstory on how he got to the firehouse. Somewhere in the middle of talking about himself Iwaizumi’s name gets mentioned and Kyoutani goes on a tangent. Telling Yahaba how they became friends but after all these years it sort of feels like Iwaizumi is a brother, even their respective parents say that they’ve gained a son. He leaves out how his nickname is mad dog. Because that’s _way_ to embarrassing to say.

When he’s done talking about himself he talks about the others. Telling Yahaba that Hanamaki and Matsukawa are in a relationship, that was kept a secret for a few months but when the two came back from a week long vacation and smelled like one another everyone sort of got the hint. Kyoutani spills his conspiracy about the two other paramedics, Kiyoko and Yachi, he thinks they might have a thing for one another. Basically Kyoutani tells Yahaba everything. From Kuroo and Bokuto’s bromance to the time chief Irihata got drunk and started ranting about not having a fireman's pole at a firestation.

By the end Yahaba has laughed so much his throat feels sore. Kyoutani is secretly proud.

“So that’s all I know, if you happen to learn anything new please pass it on.” Kyoutani says, he doesn’t mind the ache in his cheeks this time.

Yahaba nods with a smile as well. “I will don’t worry.”

“There you guys are!”

Bokuto’s loud voice breaks them out of their little bubble. They turn to where he stands, legs shoulder length apart with his arms crossed over his chest. His t-shirt is a few sizes too small but Kyoutani knows Bokuto got them like that on purpose. It’s one of the reasons that makes Kyoutani want to punch him. Another reason is the was a smirk spreads across his face when he notices that the two were alone with each other, they also happen to be sitting on a bed. Sometime between Kyoutani talking and Yahaba laughing they got comfortable.

“Foods ready!” He says. “Chef Watari won’t let me eat unless everyone is there.”

Yahaba perks up. He remembers the spoonful of curry he had the chance to try earlier and wouldn’t mind for a plate. “Cool I’ll head right down then!” he gets up and says a small thank you to Bokuto on his way out.

Kyoutani follows him but it stopped by the engineers hand on his shoulder.

“So, what were you two doing that kept you up here so long? Hm?” He asks, he bites his bottom lip and wiggles his eyebrows.

It isn’t a surprise when Kyoutani punches Bokuto - _hard_ \- against his arm. Bokuto may have killer biceps but Kyoutani has a killer punch. The engineer clutches his arm and weeps fake tears as he follows Kyoutani down to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

By the end of his shift Kyoutani is dead tired. The circles under his eyes are a bit darker and his steps are a bit slower. 

“Hey good work.” There’s an arm slinging itself around his shoulder followed by the strong smell of freshly sprayed cologne. Kuroo jostles Kyoutani a bit before letting him go. “You coming with us to have a drink?” he asks.

A few feet infront of them Bokuto, Hanamaki and Matsukawa wait at the corner. Dressed in their street clothes with their bags slung over their shoulders. Kyoutani can hear the conversation Bokuto is having on the phone with his mate, promising them that he won’t drink too much. Trying to bargain for three drinks instead of two, but ultimately fails. Like he always does. Hanamaki and Matsukawa huddle up close to one another. Hands interlocked and sharing whispered words, they can’t be like that while working so when their shifts are over their hands go everywhere.

Kyoutani shakes his head. As much as he’d like to, he’d much rather sleep. “Nah, you guys go ahead without me this time.”

“Alright man, rest up okay?”

“Yeah, don’t get too drunk.”

Kuroo lets out a laugh and shakes his head but promises Kyoutani that he’ll try his best to stay sober and walks away. Catching up to the group, he snatches Bokuto’s phone out of his hand as they walk and starts to talk to his mate. There’s a faint ‘Yes, yes Akaaski I’ll take care of him if he does’ and then they’re gone around the corner.

Kyoutani kicks a rock across the pavement and then starts his trek back to his apartment, but then he remembers Iwaizumi’s text earlier that was a request for groceries. He takes a short detour to the near by convenience store, filling up the basket with a few basic things that’ll get his friends by for the time being. Grabbing a snack for himself and eating it on his way back.

The sun looks like it’s about to peak out from the clouds. It’s always like this when Kyoutani ends his shift. He lets out a yawn as he pulls out his phone from his pocket, dialing up Iwaizumi’s number.

It only rings twice before his best friend answers with a grunt.

“I’m at your door with food.”

He can hear the muffled sound of footsteps from the other side of the apartment door, even the doors here are thin as paper. There’s a click from the lock and then the door slowly opens, only showing enough of Iwaizumi’s face. Looking tired but also on alert.

Kyoutani lets out a chuckle. “Easy there big guy, I’m only here to bring what you asked for.” he holds out the plastic bag filled with food.

The latter wakes from his stupor. Looking flushed and apologetic. “Ken, you know I didn’t feel any threat by you, it’s because Tooru’s--”

“I understand, if it were me I bet I would act the same towards you.” He gives his best closed lipped smile, it settles his friends nerves in the slightest bit. “Now take this bag from me so I can get some sleep.” he lifts the bag up so that it’s directly in Iwaizumi’s face.

“Right. Thanks again for this, I’ll pay you back later.”

Kyoutani shakes his head at that. “When have I ever asked for you to pay me back?”

Iwaizumi thinks for a few seconds. His sleep muddled mind still needing some time to fully function. “You’ve never really asked me that.”

“Exactly, so I won’t start now.” He shakes the bag a little until the alpha gets the hint to take it away from him. “Go inside and remember _no pups_.”

His friend sputters, blushes, and looks a bit annoyed. He makes the motion to hit Kyoutani with an opened hand but the alpha steps back with a laugh. Iwaizumi uses that hand to flip Kyoutani off before shutting the door. Kyoutani makes sure to say an extra loud ‘goodnight’ before walking towards his respective apartment and heading in.

He doesn’t bother to turn on the lights, walking towards his room in the dark. Making sure to kick off his shoes at the door, then taking off his jacket and shucking it over the back of his ancient couch. He unbuckles his belt but doesn’t take off his pants just yet. Kyoutani fully undresses in his small, cramped, bathroom. Throwing his clothes in the dirty pile, mountain, and then washing his face.

The alpha checks his phone as he walks towards his room. Opening Instagram, which he hardly ever uses but when he does it’s usually pictures of Yuki and Taku, he finds a new post from Kuroo. It isn’t a surprise to see a video of Bokuto taking six shots in the matter of twelve seconds. Kyoutani closes the app to silence the cheers from the video. He puts his phone to charge before laying back in bed with his hands behind his head.

He stares up at the ceiling and  thinks.

Going over the day's events as he always does. He remembers how he needs to take his clothes over to his sister’s house for a wash and how the kids at the school asked for a visit from Yuki. Then he remembers Yahaba, meeting Yahaba and showing him around the firehouse, getting to see him in action, and having the chance to talk to him once again back at the house.

Then Kyoutani realizes that all he can thinks about is the omega. Thoughts like; _Yahaba has a nice laugh, Yahaba is really good at what he does, Yahaba would get along well with Yuki,_ and _Yahaba smells really fucking good!_

Kyoutani’s best tactic to stop his thoughts is to smother his face with one of his pillows. He lets out a groan though it gets drowned out by the sounds that come from the next apartment over. Just like the ones he heard when he woke up.

_“Iwa--Hajime!”_

_“Quiet, you promised you’d stay quiet this time!”_

Kyoutani throws his pillow at the wall, though the soft thump does nothing to stop the pair on the other side. There’s a few sounds, muffled murmuring, and then there’s a laugh. A laugh that can only belong to the infamous Oikawa Tooru.

 _“Sorry, Kyou-chan!”_ He says in the midst of it all.

The alpha would say something back, probably a slew of expletives. But he’s too busy going through a mini, pre-midlife, crisis.

Kyoutani thought he was doing okay, more than okay, maybe even fantastic. He’s working at his dream job, he has the best of friends, his sister is happy, Taku even lost another tooth! He was good on his own, he didn’t mind spending his ruts alone - okay maybe they were a bit uncomfortable but it didn’t _kill_ him. _He was fine._

But then Yahaba came along with his pretty laugh, face, and smell. So now Kyoutani is screwed.

  
Though the sounds coming from next door tells him that he’s not the only one who’s screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to follow my tumblr! i'll try my best to update frequently, but i don't think that'll be a problem seeing that i enjoy writing this story a lot. if you have any questions to ask about this story or about me don't feel afraid to drop them here or on my tumblr. bye!
> 
> http://2good4yuu.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i suck at updating, but i've written a lot for this chapter. i will try to update more. though chapter length will vary. there's a lot of background detail to some of the original characters in this story, there will be a lot of background detail for a lot of characters for this story in the long run. it's kind of my thing. anyways happy reading.

“So Iwaizumi has Kyoutani introduced you to his boyfriend yet?” Bokuto asked from the bench press, curling his hands around the metal bar before pushing up.

Iwaizumi paused from where he was curling a dumbbell in his right hand. He raised a surprised, thick, eyebrow at the engineer before turning to a very frozen-in-place Kyoutani. “So you’ve managed to chain someone down while I was gone, huh?” He asked his best friend.

It had been a week since Iwaizumi’s mini vacation from the firehouse, also known as Oikawa’s heat week. It had also been a week since Yahaba had started to work at the firehouse. Within that week, if Kyoutani wasn’t losing his sleep over the loud moans he’d was forced to listen to from the next room over he was at the firehouse joining in smalltalk with the new omega. Somehow whenever Kyoutani and Yahaba were talking, Bokuto always managed to show up. At first Bokuto’s walkins would happen by a mere coincidence but after the fourth time Kyoutani knew he was purposely seeking them out. Always making a ruckus when he’d introduce himself to the two, clinging onto Kyoutani, and butting into their conversation. Yahaba would almost always make up an excuse to leave when that happened.

Kyoutani is about one more interruption away from having a personal vendetta against Bokuto. Or simply punching the alpha in the face.

“Don’t listen to him.” The young alpha says to his best friend. Kyoutani stands up straight from where he once was stretching out his legs, he’s preparing for a run. “It’s  _ Bokuto _ , you should know that if I had something to tell you I wouldn’t have him as the messenger.” He sends a pointed look towards Iwaizumi. “Why would I send a child to do a man's job?”

Iwaizumi nods thoughtfully, Kuroo chokes on his gatorade, and Bokuto whines, “ _I’m_ _older than you!_ ”

“That's what your birth certificate says but your mental age says something else.” Kyoutani out of all people knows it's wrong to speak down on someone who is older than him, but it's Bokuto. He finishes stretching out his calfs before lightly jumping up and down. “ _ Anyways, _ I’m going on a run.”

The three remaining men bid him a goodbye as they continue to workout. Well it’s more like Kuroo and Iwaizumi bid Kyoutani a goodbye while Bokuto sulks on the bench press, mumbling something about nobody loving him besides his mate Akaashi. The last thing Kyoutani can hear is Kuroo, the always faithful best friend, slapping Bokuto on the back and confesses his love for the engineer.

 

* * *

 

The air outside is slightly cooler than the firehouse. It’s not so bad that Kyoutani has to cancel his run but he does need to zip up his jacket, the compression pants he has under his basketball shorts keep him warm as well. Some of the guys,  _ and _ Seko, laugh at him for wearing them but Kyoutani will be the one laughing after they strain a muscle. Compression pants are cool, end of story.

He lets out a huff of warm air, plugging in his earbuds into his phone and starting his playlist, before starting on his jogging route; past the firehouse, through the neighborhood park and back. In total the jog is about thirty minutes, thirty five if he stops to have a water break.

The neighborhood surrounding the firehouse is active, both men and women dressed professionally as they set out to work in their car or towards the train station, children ranging from elementary to even high school walk along the sidewalk towards their respective schools. A few recognize Kyoutani as he runs, waving at him as he passes. When he enters the park it is filled with other joggers getting their daily run in as well as a few elderly people walking along the paths, some even taking the community tai chi class on the green grass. There are a few dogs playing with their owners, chasing thrown tennis balls and chew toys alike. Kyoutani makes a mental note to bring Yuki here on his next run, she’s finally cleared all here needed puppy vaccines is has the O.K. to play outside in bigger areas for an extended period of time.

Just as a song was ending his phone began to vibrate in his jacket pocket. It was his older sister calling, it was a bit early for her to be calling him but it wasn't something out of the ordinary. He quickly answered the call before it ended.

“Isn’t it a bit early for you to be calling me, neechan?” Kyoutani slows down from his jog to walk. “Don’t you have to take Taku to school?” He asked.

He was suspecting to hear the tired voice of his older sister but instead his ears were met with the shrill, excited, voice of his nephew. “ _ Ojichan _ good morning!” Taku was loud, as always, his voice ran through Kyoutani’s earbuds and directly hitting his eardrums. He felt them buzzing within his head.

The alpha winced before replying to his nephew. “Good morning Taku, where’s your mom?”

“Umm…” Taku hummed into the receiver, his tiny breaths loud from wherever he was standing. “Mommy is peeing right now!” The sweet boy unfortunately hadn’t learned proper phone etiquette, nor what using an indoor voice meant. Mostly everything he said was on maximum volume.

Somewhere behind his nephew Kiko called out for him. “Taku? Baby where are you.” Her voice grew closer and closer, all while Taku’s breathing grew louder. Knowing all too well that he’d get in trouble once caught with his mother's phone. “Taku is that ─who are you talking to?” The phone was taken away from the boy with a woosh of air. “Hello? Who is this!” Of course she didn’t look at the caller ID.

“Good morning neechan.”

Kiko paused for a moment before talking. “Oh Kentarou, did you call me? What is it?” She was back to her normal, mostly cheery, self.

Kyoutani was nearing close to the firehouse once again as he walked back. “Actually Taku called  _ me _ but I do need to ask you something.”

“Hm, and what may that be?” She asks before pulling the phone away from her mouth so that she can talk to her son, her voice is soft as she tells him to grab his school bag and to slip on his shoes.

“If I dropped off a bag or two of dirty clothes at your place today, would you be able to have them done by say tomorrow?” He asks, using his kindest voice and little brother charm. Hoping that it works even through the phone. Kyoutani waits for her answer, after a few heavy seconds he knows he’ll have to bribe her in order to get what he wants. The alpha lets out a defeated sigh. “I’ll babysit Taku on my next day off…” He mumbles but Kiko can hear his words loud and clear.

“Kentarou you’re so kind!” Kiko practically sang with delight, the alpha couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his sister's antics. She always needed something to persuade her into doing something. “When in your next day off then?” She asks. There’s the sound of air whipping against the phone’s receiver and honking cars in the distance, the two are already on their walk towards Taku’s kindergarten.

Kyoutani tries his best to visualize the work schedule he has pinned up on his refrigerator. “Two saturdays from now is when I’m free, if that’s good with you.” The firehouse is well in the line of his eyesight. Though he keeps his steps slow so he can continue to talk to his sister.

“That’s perfect, It’ll be enough time for the moms at Taku’s daycare to also get babysitters.” She sounds excited, it’s always a plus to hear that in Kyoutani’s book. “ _ Taku _ guess who’s gonna babysit you.”

There’s a distant but loud, “Who,  _ who?” _

Kiko laughs and Kyoutani smiles as he walks.

“Your  ojichan.”

The little boy yells, even when Taku isn’t physically holding the phone close to him Kyoutani’s ears still ring. Both Kyoutani and his sister laugh over the phone as they listen to Taku’s excited babbles. “Bring your clothes when you’re off shift, you still have that key I gave you?” Kiko speaks over her son's loud voice.

Kyoutani nods his head even though she can’t see him. “Yeah, thank you for doing this.”

The older sibling hums into the receiver. “You’d stink up the entire firehouse if I had said no, it’s my civic duty to protect others from your stench.” And there it is, Kiko’s trademark snark. Even whilst apart Kyoutani isn’t safe from her comments. Then again she also takes the roll as his big sister very seriously, tormenting him since he was in diapers. “Anyways Taku and I have to go now, baby say bye to your ojichan.”

She must’ve given the small boy the phone because when Taku speaks Kyoutani’s eardrums are back in hell. “Bye, bye ojichan! I love you!” This kids voice could literally put a heavy metal band out of business.

“Yes, I love you too Taku. Be a good boy for your mom, okay?” The alpha winces as his nephew babbles on about being ‘the bestest boy ever’ Kyoutani hardly has the heart to correct him, he just smiles instead. “Good, I have to go now, bye.” There’s a pause on the other end of the phone call, then the static is filled with a soft sniffle followed by a wobbly protest from Taku. Kyoutani closes his eyes and counts the seconds down between the next sniffle and Kiko’s voice telling him that she’ll cheer him up by telling him that Kyoutani will see him later on.

The two say their goodbyes once again before Kyoutani ends the phone call with a sigh. He closes his eyes for a moment and turns his face towards the sky, a cool gust of air washing over his face. It feels nice and makes him momentarily forget about Taku’s sniffles.

“Kyoutani?” The voice makes the alpha jump, figuratively and literally, from his thoughts. He turns to find Yahaba, dressed in his street clothes, just barely coming into work to start his shift.

Kyoutani removes his earbuds, wrapping them around his phone and stuffing it into the pocket of his jacket. The smile he sends to the latter is a bit embarrassed. Hoping that the latter didn’t overhear him being a doting uncle over his nephew.  “Uh hey, Yahaba. Are you just getting in?” He asks.

“Yeah...what’re you doing out here?” The omega asks all while he looks around to see if any other men from the firehouse had accompanied Kyoutani out.

The alpha follows where Yahaba’s naturally wide eyes search behind him. “I was just coming back from a run.” He realizes that they’ve been standing at the corner just before the firehouse for a few minutes already. Not wanting their conversation to look suspicious nor make Yahaba late. “Should we get going?” He suggests.

“Huh, oh,  _ yeah! _ ” Yahaba’s brief confusion brings him to let out a laugh. It’s short, quick, and a bit embarrassed. But most of all nice to listen to. “We kind of look…” He waves his hands around to get his point across.

Kyoutani smiles lopsidedly and scratches at the back of his head, where his hair is closely shaven and pricked his fingers from time to time if he rubbed it the wrong way. “Yeah.”

Yet they still stand at the corner even when they talked about heading into work not so long ago. The comfortable silence that has surrounded them is broken by the voice that is no stranger to them.

“Yo,  _ lovebirds _ when you’re done get your butts inside for roll call!” Bokuto stands with his arms crossed over his chest in front of the open garage doors, Kuroo only a few steps behind him. They both hold their signature shit eating grins.

Kyoutani wouldn't mind making that a reality. The making Kuroo and Bokuto eat shit, not the him and Yahaba as  _ lovebirds _ , well. One plan at a time and right now isn’t the time for his second plan which isn’t really even a plan, just a mere idea.

Both Kyoutani and Yahaba make their way across the street, in now an awkward silence. The alpha mentally thanks, no curses, Bokuto’s lame ass hair and big ass muscles for making it that way. Just before they reach the two worst things that have entered Kyoutani’s life he makes sure to mumble a, “Don’t take them too seriously this is just their way of welcoming you to the house, even if it is childish,” it’s a bit low in tone but loud enough for only the omega to hear.

Yahaba turns to him as they walk. There’s a flush on his cheeks, Kyoutani guesses it’s from the cool air, and that soft smile on his lips he wore on their first time meeting. “It feels good being welcomed.” The alpha doesn’t really know what that means in this context, especially with Bokuto and Kuroo, but he’ll take it. “Good morning Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san.” He sends the two smirking men a small wave before entering the firehouse.

“ _ Good morning! _ ” They both say in unison, practically singing in delight as they watch him leave.

Just as Kyoutani is about to pass them Kuroo snags him by dropping a muscled arm around his shoulders and bringing him into his side. “Isn’t this just a good morning Kyoutani? The weather is wonderful, I found money on the floor, and  _ love _ is in the air!” Kuroo frequently boasts about joining the drama club in highschool  _ for one week _ and this right here is dramatic as fuck. He pulls Kyoutani’s body against his own and lets out the most exaggerated, elongated, sigh that man has ever perceived with his ear. “It’s such an honor that you let me and Bo see such a beautiful scene play out before our very eyes.” He pets at Kyoutani’s hair as he speaks.

Bokuto fakes a sniffle whilst nodding to Kuroo’s words and Kyoutani needs to find out who let these two become firefighters. Rather than the city needing them for protection, the city needs to be protected  _ from them _ .

Kyoutani manages to shove Kuroo’s smothering body off of him with a grunt. “I hate the both of you.” He grits out and makes his way into the firehouse with a hot blush that could put a small fire to shame.

The two men follow him in as they laugh and bump fists. Kyoutani really hates them, especially for sort of being right.

 

* * *

 

Yahaba has been restocking the ambulance's supplies for the past thirty or so minutes, checking each and every medical tool. Making sure that the packaging hasn’t been tampered with, everything they use on a patient needs to be steril. By what seems to feel like the hundredth syringe the omega is in need of a distraction.

Yahaba turns to where Yachi counts medical blankets quietly to herself.

“Can I ask you a question?” He asks while getting up from where he sits on the outer deck of the ambulance, climbing into the cabin and sitting down on the stretcher.

The blonde turns to look at him. She’s got a smile on her face, she always has a smile on her face, except when some of the firefighters come to her in hords looking for bandages. “Of course!”

Now this has been on Yahaba’s mind ever since this morning, specifically when he ran into Kyoutani on the sidewalk. He had the chance of listening in on his phone call for a brief moment before it was put to an end. There was a mention of ‘ _ be a good boy for your mom’ _ and something about love. The omega knows he shouldn’t budge into somebody's life, especially through a third party. But he doesn’t have the amount of confidence needed to ask Kyoutani himself. Yachi is the next to best person he can ask. She’s a kind young women, always making conversation with everyone in the firehouse despite being a bit fidgety when some of the workers crowd her as she serves food during chow time. So he has to think over his words carefully, not wanting to get the wrong idea across.

“Do you know if Kyoutani has been  _ involved  _ with anyone?” Yahaba asks, making sure to keep his voice quiet due to the fact that most of the firefighters are walking about doing their firehouse chores. Including Kyoutani who just passed them with a rather large bag filled with garbage.

Yachi stares at him for a moment, her eyes blink three times before they get wider than the word itself. She scrambles close to Yahaba till she’s sitting on the small bench opposite to the stretcher. She leans forward and Yahaba has to lean back before they bump heads. “Do  _ you _ want to be involved with  _ him _ ?” She whispers but it’s more like a yell.

Yahaba all but freaks out, he goes far enough to close the back door. Sealing them inside the ambulance cabin. Turning back to the blonde with a deeply flushed face. “Okay you didn’t need to yell.” He says slowly and she grins bashfully at him with her teeth while shrugging. The omega composes himself before speaking. “I ─well right now isn’t about what I want in my life, it’s about what I want to  _ know _ . So can you tell me?” He looks at her with a raised brow.

“For starters I’m not that close to Kyoutani but we’ve made small talk in the kitchen, he’s a bit private about his life.” When she stops a frown sets on Yahaba’s face so she continues with what little information she has left. “The last time I heard that he was in a relationship was about a year ago, it wasn’t a good one from what Azumane told me. That’s all I know.” Her small shoulders rise as she shrugs, sending Yahaba an apologetic smile. She was being honest, helpful, trying her best to give Yahaba what he had asked for.

Yahaba lets out a heavy sigh, letting his body fall and flop onto the slightly uncomfortable stretcher. He understands why so many patients complain about them. No body support whatsoever. “Thank you though.” He tells the blonde, turning his face towards her with a smile.

Yachi hums in response, it’s a little higher than her voice, and cute. “You’re welcome.” She leans back against the bench, resting her head on a cubby filled with medical supplies.

_ So she doesn’t know, _ is what Yahaba thinks to himself. He didn’t want to flat out ask the girl if Kyoutani had a child, whom he was obviously talking to this morning. Yachi said the alpha was a private man. Maybe this was one of the things he kept to himself. Which is totally okay, that’s Kyoutani’s right as a human being. So maybe he was with his sons mom for a while, maybe they fell out of love and now Kyoutani is trying his best as a single father and as a friend to his ex lover. That’s something to be respected about, Kyoutani is doing the right thing. Yahaba shouldn't worry.

Except that he is. Which isn’t good  _ at all _ .

Yahaba plays off his groan as a yawn and twists his body into the lumpy cot. Pressing his face into the scratchy sheets as he thinks.  _ You’re being childish. _ He reminds himself.  _ Don’t mull over something that doesn’t concern you. _

His inner thoughts are interrupted by the opening of the ambulance's back door,  Kiyoko stares at the two with a straight unamused face. She leaves the them to work and come back to find them dozing off in the cabin.

“Get back to work.” Is all that she says. It’s so calm and collected that it’s scary. Both Yahaba and Yachi spring up from where they rest and scramble back to what they were doing before they had lost track.

There’s a blush coating Yachi’s entire face as Kiyoko watches them both. Yahaba faintly remembers Kyoutani telling him about a suspected relationship. The omega makes a mental note to ask about that later.

 

* * *

 

It’s later than Kyoutani expected. But he’s already taken the train while holding two bags of dirty laundry and he can’t just text Kiko that he’ll come tomorrow when he knows his sister and nephew have been waiting up for him to come. So Kyoutani walks through the quiet residential area where Kiko lives, he passes a brightly lit convenience store on his way. Teens sitting on it’s front steps as they talk with snacks in their mouths, most likely rebelling against their curfew.

Kyoutani was like that when he was younger. Always disobeying the school dress codes, ditching classes he didn’t like, and getting into fights with teens from rival schools. He was the definition of a delinquent. His parents put up with it as much as they could, Kiko always yelled at him for what he did. It wasn’t until Kiko met her boyfriend, who turned husband and Taku’s father. Takahashi Yuji was everything Kyoutani wasn’t, yet they were the best of friends.

It was their second year of high school when Kiko and Yuji met. Kyoutani was in his last year of middle school and had approved of Yuji from the start. He was a bit of a nerd but he also participated in the school’s volleyball club. When Yuji became the vice captain during his third year, Kyoutani was convinced to join the club. Volleyball  got him off the streets and made him realize that there were more important things than trying to prove yourself during a boring after school fight. It also got his parents off his back. Instead of following Kiko to university, Yuji joined the fire academy. It was what he always wanted to be.

During Kyoutani’s third year of high school Taku was born. It was a bit of a surprise for both families, yet everyone was elated. Both Kyoutani’s sister and Yuji balanced university and the fire academy while taking care of Taku at the same time. When Kyoutani graduated from high school he declared that he too wanted to join the fire academy, following his soon-to-be brother in law’s footsteps as a firefighter. Yuji had been assigned to their local fire station when Kyoutani started his training.

Becoming a firefighter wasn’t what Kyoutani originally had in mind, then again he hadn’t had anything else planned either. Sure, he was good at volleyball. A bit ill tempered with his opponents and occasional teammate but the amount of balls he was able to get across that net and passed his opponents spoke in volumes. But he wasn’t getting pulled aside by interested college recruiters like his teammate were. So the hopes of getting into university on a sports scholarship were slim to none. During that time Yuji was able to be his mentor, just like from the start. He would tell Kyoutani about all the training he’d been going through at the academy and it honestly interested the young alpha at the time. When he made his final decision, he was one of the last students in his class ─which almost led his homeroom teacher towards a breakdown, it was that he’d become a fireman.

The fire academy was honestly a bitch. Yuji romanticized it a bit too much, the fire and rescue drills look humanly impossible when Kyoutani’s instructors showed his class. Telling them that with the right amount of practice and dedication they too can complete them. Practice was almost everyday, grueling and on the brink of torturous. Then again Kyoutani was fresh out of high school with only volleyball and alleyway fights under his belt.

By his fifth week there Kyoutani had gotten the hang of waking up at ass o’clock and the biting words of his instructor. During that time he had also met Iwaizumi and was planning for Taku’s first birthday with his family.

Then the unexpectable happened.

It was only two weeks until Taku’s party when Kiko got the call from the firehouse. Yuji. It was a house fire that was more serious than everyone had expected. Search and rescue were able to locate all members of the family that were trapped but it was the family dog that was missing, normally animals find their own way out but this one was disabled. Paralyzed hind legs that required a wheel attachment or to be carried. With the way the youngest child cried for their pet made Yuji think of his son, he went back in and didn’t come out.

It was Kyoutani’s first fire related death, before  Kindaichi, and family loss. Taku’s party was canceled and funeral preparation began instead.

The sound of Kiko’s voice broke Kyoutani out of his thoughts. He had been standing at his sister's front door for a while now, Kiko only noticed when she got up to turn on the front light. “Kentarou what are you doing out here?” Her voice is low but scolding, such a mom, as she opens the screen door to pull him in by his wrist.

“Sorry I was ─”  _ thinking of the thing we never bring up _ , he filters in his mind. “Sorry.”

There’s a soft and sleepy, “ Ojichan?” from the living room. Kyoutani hands his sister a bag while removing his shoes before walking in to get a closer look. Taku has help with a few pillows to keep his lax body up, a sippy cup half filled with milk resting against his belly.

Kiko stands next to him. Her shoulder pressing into his arm. “This one wanted to stay up until you came, he’s lucky he doesn’t have school tomorrow or else hell would’ve been more peaceful.” She chuckles and starts to step away. “Put him to bed while I put these to wash.” Her hand reaches for the other heavily filled bag, Kyoutani would’ve worried but Kiko is strong as hell.

In more ways than one.

Kyoutani watched her leave before he walked up to his nephew. Sitting down next to him on the couch and picking him up so that the boy can sit on his lap. Taku sighed at his slight location change and let his head flop against his uncle’s shoulder, nuzzling his nose into the alpha’s neck. On instinct Kyoutani nuzzles back, pressing his nose into Taku’s hair. This something children do with their family and people who they really trust who if they aren’t related by blood, babysitters and teachers usually fall into this category. It’s a sign of trust and love.

“Lets get you to bed.” He holds Taku close to his chest before getting up, mumbling a ‘ _ big boy’ _ on his way up.

Even though Taku is only four is on the larger side for his age, a bit more baby fat than the other boys he plays with. Kyoutani already gave his two cents when he told Kiko that Taku will present as an alpha when the time comes. Only because the boy is showing the same signs as Kyoutani when he was younger, he’s very protective of the people he loves and tends to fight when feeling the slightest threat. Kyoutani has already taken the initiative to guide Taku in the right direction. Something he would’ve liked when he was younger and confused with his uncontrollable feelings. Both of Kyoutani’s and Kiko’s parents are beta, Kiko herself is beta and Yuji as well. It’s the right thing to do after everything the boy has gone through.

On the way to his room they pass Yuji’s in home altar, Taku mumbles a sleepy goodnight to his father when Kyoutani stops in front of it. Kiko decided not to keep Taku’s father away from him. Even if he’s no longer there physically. She has many stories to tell, pictures to show, and video’s to play. Taku still has a ways to fully grasp the meaning of life and death but he does know he had a father who would always rock him to sleep at night.

After getting him dressed for bed, Kyoutani reads Taku a story. The boy is knocked out by the third page. Kyoutani has the cutest nephew, end of story. He switches on the small night light before leaving Taku’s room to meet Kiko.

She’s blowing out the few candles that light Yuji’s altar when he finds her. Pulling her into a hug, since he hadn’t gotten the chance to do that. Some people think of Kyoutani as intimidating. With his loose temperament, constant cold stare, and infamous  _ mad dog _ nickname. But when it comes down to his family Kyoutani is really  _ soft. _ He’s the youngest child who still gets spoiled by his older sister and parents. Without them he’s nothing.

Kiko is the first to pull away. Trying to smooth away the wrinkles on Kyoutani’s shirt with her hand. “So tell me what’s been going on in Kentaro’s life?” She smiles, and it’s that smile that’s always made him feel safe.

  
Kyoutani lets out a sigh. It’s been on his mind for a few days now so he might as well tell her, Kiko always gives the best advice. “I think ─” He’s saying this out loud for the first time, it’s kind of nerve wracking. “ I like someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter i plan to go more in depth with sweet yahaba and his back story. thank you for all the nice comments and kudos you all have been giving. i will try my hardest to make this story amazing!
> 
> follow my tumblr!  
> http://2good4yuu.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! warning this chapter contains mentions of an attack !
> 
> After a whole ass year I’m finally back to writing this story. I never wanted to quit what I had going on here but I did need a break. If anyone must know shortly after chapter 4 was published I had someone very close to me pass away, chapter 5 was in the midst of being written at that moment but after all that had happened I couldn’t get back on my usual grind. It took me a year but I’m back, I still love this story as if it was my first time thinking up the idea. It’s something I started with the goal of finishing so I’ll finish this one day. Even if the ideas I once had a year ago faded away there are still many new ones to come. So without further ado I hope you enjoy this new chapter, you’ll be getting a deeper look into Yahaba’s life.

It's rights after his workout session when Yahaba hears it. The whispers that he knew would eventually start. The hair of his nape begins to curl against his neck and the way his shirt clings to his skin is on the verge of becoming uncomfortable, but he doesn't move. He stays where he stands behind a row of lockers, towel reeking of sweat pressed over his nose and mouth, and listens.

  
“I’m telling you it _has_ to be him!” Someone says, voice dramatic and standing with their word, a recruit.

  
A locker creeks as it opens, hinges old and encrusted with rust. “How can you be so sure Hinata?” Tanaka sounds unsure.

  
There's an exasperated sigh. Most likely from Hinata. “ _Because_ Izumi and Koji wouldn't lie to me. Remember them from the academy?” He pauses for a brief moment giving them time to remember the two before continuing in a lower voice. “The other day they were telling me that an omega _EMT_ requested an immediate transfer after a lieutenant got a whiff of his scent and went _wild_...without consent.”

  
“Holy shit!” Lev, who's quite gangly and clumsy, gasps. “Tanaka that's him dude. Remember how Capp and Chief were so reluctant to give us information about our new bus member saying something about it being _private_ , there's no way it could be someone else! ” Skin hitting against skin echoes throughout the mostly empty locker room, most likely a convincing punch against the arm.

  
Tanaka grunts and Hinata hushes them. “Not so loud someone can hear us!” He says and Yahaba wants to laugh at the irony. “Anyways, I guess he transferred because the lieutenant only got a few weeks of paid leave and a warning.”

  
“Damn that su–” Tanaka’s words are cut short as he sees Yahaba round the corner, headphones back to where they were previously pressed against his ears. Playing loud music.

  
The omega plays himself off acting as if he hadn't heard a thing they said. He hums to his music before stopping at his locker which happens to be in the same row where they stand. The three recruits make themselves look busy; Tanaka digging his hands into his duffle bag, Hinata ties and unties his shoes, while Lev fiddles with his hair by pushing it back with a headband. Yahaba acknowledges them with a forced smile as he takes his headphones off.

  
“Getting a workout in as well before a busy day?” He asks and can see the way they tense with his every word. Looking like children who know they’ve done something wrong and yet don’t want to tell the truth.

  
Lev’s the first to slam his locker shut. Recoiling at the loud sound it creates, cheeks splashing with red against his alabaster skin. “Aha, y-yeah Yahaba-San.” He scratches at his silver hair nervously.

  
“It's also a way for us to get away from lieutenant Kuroo.” Hinata chirps as he jumps up from his sitting position. Words quick, just like him.

  
Yahaba chuckles despite the uneasy feeling bubbling within his stomach again. He doesn't blame them specifically, they just happened to get ahold of information he didn't want to get out. Especially since it wasn't the right information, there are two sides to a story, and they hadn't heard his. But that doesn't stop him from making a show of getting his scent blocking body wash as he grabs his things for his shower. Hinata’s amber eyes widen, Lev’s mouth gapes open, and Tanaka scrambles to grab the two and pulls them towards the weight room. Their feet are heavy against the concrete floor, whispers low but Yahaba can hear them occasionally before they fade out into the safety of the other room. He reminds himself once again that's it's not their fault.

  
_Then who’s fault is it?_ His mind races with thoughts he's had ever since the incident. _Is it yours for being an Ome–_

  
His locker creaks before it shuts, shower caddy held tightly in his hand as he pads towards the showers. Body coming to a halt as he comes to the stairs sitting there on the third step is Kyoutani who stares at a particular spot on the floor while biting his lip. The alpha’s eyes flit to Yahabas feet and realizes that he’s no longer alone, Kyoutani jumps a little from where he sits and then proceeds to stand. His mouth parts, then seals shut, and parts again as he is unable to form words. His face is a mixture of emotions; embarrassed of getting caught listening, shock, but in the end Kyoutani has that look on his face that says he feels sorry for Yahaba.

  
Everyone always feels sorry for Yahaba.

  
The omega lets his lips pull into another forced smile. “You look like you've seen a ghost.” He said casually. “Everything alright?” He asked, despite knowing the answer.

  
Kyoutani is still in a state of shock. Once again his mouth opens yet no words come out, with a frustrated sigh he scratches at his head. “I–”

  
“I should probably hit the shower soon before the neutralizer I sprayed before my workout wears off.” Yahaba’s voice is quick as he cuts Kyoutani off. His skin feels gross with sticky sweat and he can already smell the faint notes of his natural scent arise from his glands. It’s nothing that will cause a distraction but if he doesn’t act soon . . . he’d rather not think about what that outcome may be. “Excuse me.”

  
The alpha makes enough space for Yahaba to pass him footsteps light as they ascend the staircase. Yahaba holds it together as he makes his way to the showers changing out of his clothes quickly and then stands under a stream of freezing cold water for what feels like a lifetime. He rests his forehead against the green tiled walls as the sweat is washed away from his body and replaced with chills. In his mind he forces every bad thought and memory back into their respective boxes, that will be opened later in the comforts of his apartment, for now he focuses on his breathing. _In and out, in and out_. His movements are lethargic as he washes his body and hair, masking his scent with each and every scrub. By the end of his shower his fingers and toes have pruned but the unpleasant feeling within still reside. _Later_ , he reminds himself. He can deal with all this later. Once he’s changed and his workout clothes are stuffed into his locker Yahaba continues his day like nothing has happened. Ignoring the chills that roll down his back when he passes the trio of recruits corralled into a corner by an agitated Kyoutani, voices low just as they were in the locker room.

  
_It’s nothing_. Yahaba forces himself to think as he digs his nails into his palm.

 

* * *

 

Yahaba survives his entire shift without taking another trip down memory lane. He and Asahi were called out a total of four times leaving him no to time to think about anything other than his job.

  
The sun sits dangerously low on the horizon, the once orange and pink sky now being slowly taken over by dark purple and deep blue as the minutes pass. He looks up to see the gleam of twinkling stars. Even here with the streetlights now flickering on they’re much more brighter than when Yahaba lived closer to the city. One of the many reasons why he left but not the main reason.

  
A hand comes to lay down on his shoulder making his body jerk away followed by a gasp leaving his lips. A hurried and apologetic, “I’m so sorry!” can be heard from behind him.

  
He turns to find Asahi fidgeting with his hands and looking worried. “I didn't mean to scare you.” He apologizes once again voice small despite his size.  
“It's alright. I was just . . . surprised s’all.” Yahaba plays it off well. Forced smiles are his specialty. “What's up?” He asks while fiddling with the strap of his bag.

  
Asahi nibbles on his lower lips before he speaks. “A few of us are gonna go grab some drinks, you’re free to join us if you’d like?”

  
Yahaba stays quiet for a moment, making it look as if he’s thinking about going or not but he has an inkling of what his answer may be. His eyes move from Asahi to the small group that’s waiting for the omega. Sawamura talks to Kageyama, who listens to whatever his lieutenant is saying earnestly. Next to them Yaku and Saeko engage in friendly banter, voices rising and arms flailing as their conversation progresses. Just before he turns back to Asahi, Yahaba spots Kyoutani exiting the building. He makes a beeline towards the arguing firefighters and ends up becoming their mediator. Yahaba doesn’t know how long he’s been staring but it’s enough to make the alpha look up and catch him. It’s at that moment when Yahaba knows for sure that he is not going, the risk of being asked about what had happened in the locker room is still too high. He averts his eyes and places them back onto the omega in front of him.

  
“I'll have to pass on the offer.” He speaks with a frown on his lips. “Sorry.”

  
“No, don't be sorry! You've worked hard today and need some rest. Just know that you're always welcome to come.” The taller out of the two musters up his friendliest, sweetest, smile once he finishes speaking to Yahaba. He's a good friend someone Yahaba is glad to work with.

  
This time the smile on his lips is genuine. “I'll keep that in mind.” He nods. “Goodnight, don't drink too much!” His words are teasing, Yahaba is proud of himself for that.

  
Red splashes over Asahi’s cheeks, out of habit he makes to curl a strand of hair behind his ear even though it's all pulled back into a bun. “I won't, I’m not much of a heavy drinker anyway.” He says softly just for Yahaba to hear. He then reaches out to carefully take Yahaba’s hand into his own, giving it a slight squeeze. “Goodnight, please be careful when walking home.” Finishing his words with an extra squeeze to his hand.

  
“I will.” Yahaba lets his hand slip from Asahi’s slowly as he steps away. His eyes flit from the omega to the small group gathered behind them, talking aimlessly amongst themselves as they wait. He catches Kyoutani’s eyes yet again, the alpha sends him a kind smile and a wave goodbye. Yahaba waves back as Asahi returns to the group explaining to them why he failed to return without a new member. With that the remainder of the group send Yahaba their _goodbye’s_ and _be careful’s_ and he’s on his way.

  
His walk home is quiet much quieter than the city he grew up in. He has his hands curl into the pockets of his windbreaker one balled into a fist to create some type of warmth while the other grips onto a small pocket sized pepper spray. Ready to take action when need be.

  
The pepper spray, an enrollment into a self defense classes, and a immediate transfer to this quiet town are only small steps towards Yahaba truly feeling safe once again.

 

* * *

 

  
“ _. . . your father has been thinking about you Shigeru. He misses seeing you at the hospital_.”

  
Yahaba’s mother speaks softly into his ear as they talk on the phone, she's always spoken softly for as long as she can remember. Using that same voice to coax multiple mothers of all second genders through the journey of giving birth. His mother was a midwife while his father was a surgeon. All three of them in the medical field.

  
He lets out a sigh. She always brings this up when they talk. Yahaba won't go back. “I miss him too but I won't go back, you know that I can't.” He rolls from his side onto his back, putting his phone on speaker as he lays in bed.

  
Finally, after a grueling week of work Yahaba has earned himself a whole forty eight hours of rest and more rest. So far he has spent his time well. Getting as much sleep as he can get, eating a hearty breakfast, and cleaning up. Currently giving himself a small break in between to call his family. His eyes float around his room, stopping at his laundry basket, he makes a mental note to wash his clothes after the call.

  
“ _I know. . ._ ” She sounds sad, Yahaba mirrors the frown she must be sporting. “ _Have been taking your suppressants and using scent blockers?_ ” She still worries.

  
Yahaba nods even though she can't see him. “I have but the doctor tells me that I should stop suppressing my heats.” He nibbles on his lower lips, pulling off dead skin. “She says if I put off another one I'll be running the risk of infertility.” The omega moves from his bed to stand in front of the flimsy calendar he has tacked onto the wall, fingers walking across each day, flipping the page and looking at the next month. Counting the days till he has his next heat if he chooses to suppress it or not.

  
He knows what the suppressants are doing to his body with his job and the amount of medical school he's gone through plus lectures from his own parents. Yahaba is well taught in the area of suppressants. Many omegas use them for different reasons. Some just want a month free of the impending stress that heats tend to bring, others are too invested with their jobs and cannot call out for a whole week, most can't stand going through heats alone and suppress them until they have a mate. A single dose here and there in between months is fine but constant use, month after month, can lower the rate of fertility. Especially in male omegas like Yahaba who only have a high chance of conceiving during heats though conceiving outside of heats are possible but don't always take.

  
His mother breaks him from the thoughts racing through his mind. “Is that what you want?” She asks and Yahaba looks from the date circled in red signifying the beginning of his heat to the orange pill bottle filled with chalky pills that can make it go away.

  
“I. . .I don't know yet.” If he doesn't take his suppressants, Yahaba will most likely go through his heat alone. Which he's done before and doesn't mind. But he still doesn't truly know if he's ready. “I have a month to think about it. . .I'll call you when I have my answer.”

  
There's another sigh from his mother. “ _You don't have to call me, Shigeru. Even though you're my baby you are old enough to make your own decisions_.

 

“I know. . .love you.”

  
“ _I love you too Shigeru. Make sure to call your father when he's free, okay_?”

  
With words of agreement and endearment the mother and son end their phone call. Leaving Yahaba standing quietly with his cell phone loosely pressed against his ear as he stares at his calendar. He has half the mind to rip it off it's tack and toss it out with the trash. He has time not the preferred amount of time to think this out but just enough to make a quick decision. For now he'll ignore his slow building stress and focuses on tackling his dirty laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt good to write this out. As I said before this chapter we’d be looking into Yahaba’s life; why he’s come to the fire station and what’s happen/will happen to him. Just as it says in the chapter there are two sides to every story so in a later chapter we’ll learn what truly happened to Yahaba in detail. The tags are a telltale give away but I wanted to warn those who’ll be triggered, there will be a warning at the beginning of the chapter (like I had for this one) when the time does come. But for now we’re in the safe zone. 
> 
> Chapter 6 will go back to Kyoutani’s perspective (written out by me). The time line in this chapter from the last chapter is about one to two months, Yahaba is still fairly new to those in the firehouse. The only ones who have gotten somewhat close to him are the bus members (EMT’s); Asahi, Yachi, Kiyoko and Kyoutani. Which is why the recruits (Tanaka, Hinata, and Lev) have taken to rumors as their source of knowledge.
> 
> All in all I’d like to ask everyone who’s reading to please prepare yourselves for a whole lot of shit and drama heading your way. But also a whole lot of love because that’s what we’re all here for, am I right or am I right? 
> 
> Please share your thoughts and speculations and love (in the form of emotion or money) (I kid, I kid). My tumblr has changed its name yet again, hopefully it’ll be it’s last, to 2good4yuu talk to me and maybe even follow me there! bye bye now! (⌒‿⌒)


End file.
